Now you see me
by Ludi A
Summary: "Gostaria de dançar?" Malfoy a encarou por um momento grande o bastante para que Gina pensasse que ele estava em dúvida se deveria empurrá-la com desdém ou azará-la. Então Gina sentiu algo pinicando a parte de trás da sua cabeça, o peso do olhar de alguém a procurando através do grande salão do Ministério. Ela sabia sem olhar que Harry tinha decidido prestar atenção nela.


EU NÃO MORRI!

Há quanto tempo, ninas! Como tentativa de voltar a escrever (e melhorar), resolvi focar naquilo que considero meus pontos fracos, a começar pelas cenas mais, digamos, picantes. Eu sou uma verdadeira lástima para escrevê-las porque ora acho vulgar demais, ora brega demais. Ainda não consegui achar um equilíbrio. Então como desafio, me propus escrever algo sob essa ótica. Claro, em se tratando de mim, não me restringi apenas a isso e, no fim, saiu esse monstrinho aqui.

Poderiam me ajudar dizendo se ficou interessante?

Agradeço muito a vocês e estava com saudades, de verdade

* * *

Gina Weasley tinha inúmeros defeitos, mas nunca poderiam acusá-la de não os reconhecer. No auge dos seus vinte e cinco anos, ela tivera tempo o suficiente para aceitá-los, senão como amigos, como velhos conhecidos.

E como um bom combatente que admite suas derrotas, ela sabia que podia ser imprudente, teimosa, briguenta e um tanto mandona. Ainda, dependendo da época do mês e da quantidade de chocolate ingerida, ela podia ser flagrantemente letal.

De todos os defeitos, contudo, o que mais a deixava alarmada e num estado de vigilância constante era sua impulsividade. Se deixasse esse controle escapulir minimamente, Gina não pensava duas vezes antes de dizer/fazer algo que cruzasse pela sua cabeça. No geral isso causava variados prejuízos para si mesma e ela acabava se arrependendo, carregando consigo a culpa por não ter esperado um momento oportuno para agir.

Certa vez, depois de sofrer um empurrão que ela considerou notadamente injusto de sua colega no quadribol, num movimento ousado e particularmente habilidoso da sua vassoura (ela sabia que agido errado, mas ainda assim podia se orgulhar da manobra, certo?), ela rebateu um balaço na direção da sua companheira de time, o que custou os dois dentes frontais da garota, bem como uma semana de punição para Gina. Além da sua consciência pesada.

Uma outra vez, sua família estava prestes a partir para a celebração de Natal no Largo Grimmauld (a primeira vez que Harry seria o anfitrião no seu novo lar), todos reunidos em torno da lareira, esperando o último membro da família que ainda estava se aprontando. Ou melhor, o membro que estava _atrasando_ a todos, Gina havia pensado com veneno na sua cunhada Fleur, sempre se importando muito com a aparência. Quando finalmente a bruxa francesa apareceu, Gina havia dito que se ela fosse ágil na mesma proporção em que se achava bela, nunca mais precisaria usar a rede de flu porque simplesmente ela seria mais rápida do que a velocidade da luz. Aquilo, obviamente, acabou um pouquinho com o Natal de Fleur, Gui e da própria Gina.

Sem contar as outras vezes quando Gina disse a Harry que ele poderia esquecê-la, uma vez que ele não tinha tempo para o relacionamento deles enquanto tentava reconstruir o mundo. E todas as vezes que ela se arrependia e decidia esperar por ele mais um pouco.

Harry e impulsividade nunca era uma boa combinação.

Naquele exato momento, em particular, sentada numa mesa vazia e depois da quarta taça de firewhiskey em uma das confraternizações chatas do Ministério, Gina estava perigosamente no limiar entre o controle e o pandemônio.

Ela sempre achou engraçado como as pessoas diziam que podiam sentir os olhares intensos sobre elas, como se fosse um sexto sentido ou algo parecido. Costumavam falar sobre como essas encaradas pareciam com um roçar de mãos, como elas faziam um calor crepitar pelas costas quando um par de olhos as espreitavam.

Com Harry, Gina sentia exatamente o oposto. O que ela sentia, de fato, era _ausência_. Como se houvesse um vácuo em torno dela onde ele não pudesse enxergar. Bom, pelo menos não do jeito que ela queria ser enxergada por ele.

Ela suspirou tristemente procurando Harry com os olhos.

Harry estava sorridente, sentado em outra mesa – reservada para as personalidades mais proeminentes do Ministério e de Hogwarts – ao lado do próprio pai de Gina, Hermione, Kingsley, Minerva McGonagall, dentre outras pessoas notáveis, comemorando mais um ano da vitória de Voldemort.

Mais de uma vez o olhar dele se virou na direção dela e nessas ocasiões, ele dava seu sorriso doce, mas o mesmo que reservaria se ali naquele exato ponto que ela ocupava estivesse Hermione ou Rony.

_Inferno_, ela não queria ser para ele o que eram Rony ou Hermione!

Gina queria _mais_!

O olhar dele passava por ela, nunca hesitando, simplesmente com ternura, mas passando por ela como se ela fosse invisível.

Harry riu de alguma coisa que a emissária dos Estados Unidos disse e ajeitou seus óculos de maneira tímida. Ela estava ao seu lado, uma bonita bruxa de cabelos dourados e pele bronzeada. A presença dela não fazia nada para aquietar o coração de Gina.

Não é que Gina acreditasse que estivesse acontecendo algo ali, nenhum dos dois, Harry ou a emissária, estava flertando. Mas o simples fato de que ele dava mais atenção e ouvidos a uma estranha – simplesmente porque ela estava ajudando na reconstrução do mundo pós Voldemort – causava arrepios de ojeriza em Gina.

Work Text

Gina queria marchar até ele com a varinha em punho e sacudir o robe dele até que os dentes dele trincassem e o cérebro fosse reduzido a geleia.

Ela suspirou cansada.

O cérebro nunca tinha sido o problema de Harry, mas sim o coração, que tinha espaço para a comunidade bruxa inteira, para o mundo inteiro. Mas com tanto gente lá dentro, como haveria mais espaço para Gina Weasley?

Não podendo ir até ele e arrancar seus globos oculares com as unhas para que enfim então ele pudesse _notá-la,_ Gina se resignou a pegar mais uma taça de firewhiskey do garçom que passava. Precisou de três goles para matar essa.

_Isso aí, Weasley_, ela soluçou mentalmente, se é que isso era possível. Rumo a caminho da terra dos bêbados.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer algo do qual se arrependeria depois, Gina decidiu que era hora de se levantar a ir embora, se restringir ao mundo dos significantes mais insignificantes de Harry Potter, que era onde ela pertencia. Pediria desculpas para Luna depois, diria que não pode esperá-la voltar da conversa animada com Neville.

Gina verificou se sua varinha estava no lugar dentro do robe, deu um último gole para limpar o copo e se levantou para ir embora. Foi quando, numa última espiada para a mesa de Harry, ele dava sua indistinta atenção a embaixadora, observando com completa admiração tudo que ela falava.

Ela não podia disputar Harry Potter com o mundo. Era uma batalha perdida.

E aquilo a encheu de raiva. De Harry, do mundo, de si mesma. Ela queria lançar um _Sectumsempra_ em Harry, ali e agora.

Naquele exato momento Gina soube que estava condenada. Havia perdido a batalha para o seu gênio.

Ela andou em direção a mesa deles, cada vez mais perto e ele ainda não tinha avistado-a (só havia feito quando ela começou a se interessar por outros garotos, não é mesmo?), e, quando o fez, inclinou a cabeça na direção de Gina e sorriu gentilmente – _pro inferno sua gentileza, Harry_ – e voltou sua atenção para a mulher a sua frente, planejando seu mundo cor de rosa.

Então Gina ergueu o queixo, continuou andando, passou por ele e por toda sua mesa e parou em frente a outra. Com bem menos prestígio naquele mundo atual, mas que estava ali por uma simples questão.

Uma mesa _cheia_ de ex-sonserinos.

Eles eram um _mal necessário_. Todos ali tinham muito dinheiro e o que era o mundo sem aquele pequeno meio de troca? Eles forneciam doações para a reconstrução e todo o mundo bruxo fingia esquecer grande parte do que os filhotes de comensais haviam feito.

Daphne Greengrass, Pancy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott. E _Draco Malfoy_.

Todos eles com cara de quem gostaria de estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali.

_Bom, pelo menos vocês tem uns aos outros,_ Gina pensou com uma ponta de inveja que ela não reconheceria em voz alta jamais.

Gina recebeu variadas expressões de curiosidade de Greengrass, desprezo de Parkinson, divertimento ácido de Zabini, de reprovação de Nott e um grande, imenso, nada vindo de Malfoy.

Ela sempre admirou secretamente como ele podia colocar todos os sentimentos por trás de uma fachada neutra, com leve toque esnobe.

Contudo, um leve gesto o denunciava: ele estava girando sutilmente sua taça de firewhiskey metodicamente.

Ele estava absolutamente entediado.

_Acha que podemos deixar as coisas um pouco animadas, Malfoy?_

Gina sorriu como uma predadora. Naquele momento, escolheu sua presa.

Mais graciosamente que pôde dado seu estado um tanto alcoolizado, Gina parou em frente a ele.

Verdade seja dita, qualquer um daquela mesa poderia servir para seus intentos, mas Draco Malfoy soava como algo que poderia machucar mais.

Ele olhou para ela com seus olhos semicerrados, duas fendas cinzas preguiçosas e Gina teve a estranha sensação de que alguém olhava para ela pela primeira vez naquela noite.

_Bizarro._

"Weasley," ele a cumprimentou com sua voz arrastada, como se com uma palavra ele traduzisse certa surpresa, mas ainda contivesse a ideia de que ele só falava com gente como ela porque a civilidade do novo mundo o obrigava. A voz dele tinha o tom de que denotava claramente que ele não havia esquecido tudo que havia passado. "Gostando da festa do Ministério?"

"Razoavelmente, sabendo que estou gastando seu dinheiro em cada taça de firewhiskey que tomei."

Parkinson bufou indignada. "Como ousa?"

Blaise, contudo, levantou sua mão com graciosidade. "Vamos ver até onde vai, sim?" Ele disse com sua voz neutra. "Merlin sabe o quanto nós precisamos de alguma diversão nesse lugar."

Durante essa conversa, Malfoy não havia tirado os olhos de Gina, ignorando completamente os amigos.

"Suponho então que você tenha gastado grande parte da minha fortuna hoje." Ele deu de ombros indiferente.

Gina bufou. "Não o quanto eu gostaria." Ela disse procurando mais um garçom com os olhos. Quando falhou, sua atenção se voltou para Malfoy que agora a olhava com uma curiosidade agastada. "Posso pensar em formas de tornar essa farsa um pouco mais interessante para todos nós."

"E lá vamos nós." Blaise sorriu abertamente, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Nott.

Malfoy, por sua vez, levantou uma sobrancelha - o mais próximo que ele poderia estar de demonstrar surpresa. "Eu poderia pensar que você não está em plenas condições de fazer _qualquer_ coisa"

"Dificilmente." Gina sorriu para ele. Era um sorriso felino que ela esperava que, quando ele o visse, soubesse que era um aviso. Ela era Gina Weasley e ninguém poderia se aproveitar dela, estando no estado que estivesse. "Gostaria de dançar?"

Então ela ofereceu sua mão para ele em um convite mudo.

Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Ela podia _sentir_ como os amigos dele tinham prendido a respiração, mesmo Nott que fingia que aquela conversa não o interessava minimamente.

Malfoy a encarou por um momento grande o bastante para que Gina pensasse que ele estava em dúvida se deveria empurrá-la com desdém ou azará-la. Nesse momento, Malfoy pareceu incerto, algo pelo qual, por mais que quisesse, Gina não poderia julgá-lo. Ela nunca havia mostrado o menor interesse nele antes, pelo menos não um interesse que não fosse jogar nele um feitiço contra bicho papão.

Entretanto, não havia nada de hesitação quando ele enroscou seus dedos em torno da sua mão e a usou como apoio para se levantar, puxando-a levemente em direção a ele. Gina também soltou a respiração que nem se dera conta que estivera segurando.

Era estranho como ela não tinha notado antes a força que havia nele ou como os dedos deles eram longos e pálidos demais.

E, então, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, eles foram em direção à pista de dança. Havia uma elegância natural nos movimentos de Draco, algo que causava nela raiva e admiração.

_Eram tão diferentes..._

Mas tudo isso ficou para trás porque naquele instante, quando eles andavam – ele graciosamente, ela com certa inconstância – foi que Gina foi acometida por _aquela_ sensação.

_Isso mesmo!,_ ela quase deu um pulinho para comemorar.

Sentiu algo pinicando a parte de trás da sua cabeça, o peso do olhar de alguém procurando-a através do grande salão do Ministério.

Ela sabia sem sequer olhar que Harry tinha decidido prestar atenção nela. Ela endireitou sua postura conjurando o que lhe restava de sobriedade.

Malfoy deslizou uma mão para a cintura dela com mais lentidão do que era socialmente apropriado, como se estivesse sentindo o tecido por baixo do seu robe, e segurou firmemente a outra mão. Por alguma razão, aquele toque fez eletricidade percorrer a pele dela. Gina ignorou sumariamente aquilo.

Foi só estando tão perto dele, com pouca distância separando os corpos, que ela percebeu a altura de Malfoy.

_Ele sempre tinha sido alto assim?_, Gina se perguntou vagamente.

Ele se erguia sobre ela quase trinta centímetros mais alto. Tinha a altura de Rony, talvez até um pouco mais alto.

Gina balançou a cabeça lentamente. Ela se recusava a pensar em Rony naquele momento em que começavam a se mover na pista de dança. Malfoy era fluído e habilidoso; suas mãos sutilmente guiavam Gina em uma direção, depois em outra. Com a habilidade dele, Gina quase podia pensar que era realmente uma boa dançarina.

Eles estavam muito perto – mais do que estiveram em sua vida – e, olhando de longe, os dois poderiam facilmente se passar por dois amantes. A música era mais lenta do que ela havia antecipado, mas rápida o suficiente para que eventualmente Malfoy a soltasse e girasse graciosamente.

"Eu estava sob a impressão," Malfoy inclinou a cabeça para murmurar na orelha dela depois de a girar e a puxar firmemente contra o peito dele. "que você e seus amigos queriam estabelecer a maior distância possível de mim." Os longos dedos dele apertaram em torno da cintura dela, com força o suficiente para marcar. Sua voz conseguia ser tão suave e arrastada que Gina teve que se aproximar _mais_ a fim de ouvi-lo corretamente. Os lábios pálidos quase roçaram a curva da orelha dela no instante em que ele seguiu falando. "Conforme me lembro, vocês deixaram isso bem claro ao dizer que queriam meu dinheiro, mas jamais esqueceriam o que eu tinha feito."

"Perdão não é esquecimento." Gina deu de ombros. Ele rolou os olhos e a girou com um pouco mais de violência do que o necessário daquela vez. Com o movimento, por um longo segundo os olhos dela se prenderam nos de Harry.

_Ah, agora tenho um pouco mais de atenção._ Gina sorriu felinamente.

Draco a puxou de volta para si e quando ia retomar o movimento, Gina não permitiu. "Considere _isso_ como uma contraproposta." Ela sussurrou se pressionando sensualmente contra ele, ignorando todos os sentimentos ruins que a presença dele invocava.

Não foi preciso muito esforço para ignorá-los, verdade seja dita, por causa da forma que o polegar dele deslizou pelas costas dela em uma estranha carícia. Um certo fogo começou a arder – um que particularmente não tinha a ver com Harry. Gina institivamente (deliberadamente) roçou contra a parte inferior do corpo dele, sentindo-o se atiçar em resposta.

_Ora, ora, consegui uma reação de Draco Malfoy?_

Rapidamente ela olhou ao redor. Não podia negar alguns olhares surpresos, exasperados e alguns de inveja. Era uma sensação mais inebriante do que a bebida saber que alguém – mesmo que não fosse Harry – tinha mostrado preferência por ela.

Mesmo que fosse _Malfoy_.

Pela primeira vez, Draco Malfoy sorriu. Era um sorriso preguiçoso, cheio de malícia que em outros tempos teria causado repulsa nela. Não daquela vez. "E por que eu estaria interessado nessa proposta?"

Gina se colocou mais próxima do que era humanamente possível, enlaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Suas respirações estavam sincronizadas como se os corpos tivessem receio de qualquer movimento descoordenado fossem separá-los.

"Bem," Gina olhou para onde Harry estava, dando graças a Merlin por Rony não estar ali para ver aquela cena. Ela mais sentiu do que viu Malfoy acompanhando o caminho do seu olhar. "Deve ser _terrivelmente_ solitário ser Draco Malfoy. Seu passado estará sempre rondando, à espreita. Você sempre será um suspeito."

"Talvez eu queira ser solitário." Malfoy retrucou friamente.

"Besteira." Gina voltou sua atenção para Malfoy. "Estou te oferecendo a oportunidade para que os outros te vejam, finalmente. E, acredite quando eu digo, Malfoy. Eu entendo _perfeitamente_ o sentimento."

Por um terrível momento – e Gina nem sabia explicar o que havia de tão terrível assim na ideia – ela pensou que Draco simplesmente viraria as costas para ela, com seu orgulho do tamanho de um hipogrifo ferido pelas palavras dela.

Quando a música cessou, seus corpos talvez estivessem mais juntos do que seria adequado e Gina estava com as bochechas vermelhas não totalmente devido aos movimentos da dança. Àquela luz mais branda, os olhos de Malfoy pareciam da cor do céu prestes a desabar uma tempestade, mas, como era de se esperar, seu rosto era uma folha em branco, não demonstrando se ele estava sentindo todas as sensações que Gina estava.

Então ele a soltou e deu um passo atrás para fazer uma reverência cheia de zombaria que teria garantido um soco de Gina se ela não estivesse tão nervosa.

"Minha sala, quarto andar."

Gina ficou estarrecida. Era aquilo que ela tinha desejado o tempo todo e agora que havia conseguido, era como se a realidade tivesse atingido-a com a força de um golpe.

Ela viu Malfoy se virar e sair do salão e mesmo assim continuou parada no mesmo ponto.

Gina respirou fundo. Depois de alguns segundos, em que ela saboreou um misto de vitória e derrota na boca, ela seguiu com os passos mais firmes que podia, passando pelo pequeno aglomerado de pessoas com a cabeça erguida e ignorando os olhares de espanto e reprovação.

Estava quase na passagem que dava acesso à saída do salão quando uma mão a parou subitamente, segurando-a pelo pulso.

Gina sabia que era Harry sem sequer olhar, só pelo aperto firme, mas gentil. A pressão suave que era uma súplica, um aviso.

_Agora, huh?_

"Não," Ele disse baixinho. Era apenas uma palavra, não muito mais que um sussurro que prendia Gina no lugar com muito mais firmeza do que a mão segurando seu pulso. Era um pedido, de certa forma. Não era aquilo que ela havia ansiado tanto? Que ele finalmente a notasse de verdade? Ela não achou que ele fosse falar novamente, mas ele o fez, numa súplica eloquente adaptada numa só palavra. "Fique aqui."

'_Fique aqui'_. Não '_Fique comigo'_. Uma simples palavra mal colocada fora o suficiente.

Quem era ele para mandar em Gina Weasley? Ela não era sua maldita coruja.

Ela se virou para olhar para Harry. Sua expressão era preocupada, mas gentil, sua boca formando uma linha fina que demonstrava sua inquietação. Gina se lembrou tristemente como ela conhecia aquela boca, como ela já havia explorado todo seu corpo.

Era tarde para aquilo.

"Não." Gina respondeu de forma inexpressiva, desvencilhando seu braço da mão de Harry. Ela não olhou para trás.

Não sabia o que faria, se olhasse.

Quando Gina finalmente encontrou o escritório do Malfoy, ele estava esperando sentado de pernas cruzadas em uma grande e larga poltrona, balançando o pé preguiçosamente como se estivesse entediado.

Gina estaria mentindo para si mesma se não tomou aquela postura como um desafio pessoal. _Vamos ver o quão tediosas as coisas podem ficar._

Por um momento longo e vergonhoso, ela se questionou se ele estaria se despindo e se prendido com um feitiço em um dos pés da sua mesa. Mas ele só estava lá, parado, olhando para ela com olhos da cor de tempestade, o único indício de diferente é que seu robe tinha sido cuidadosamente dobrado sobre uma mesinha. E as mangas da cara camisa preta estavam roladas para cima.

Para deixar a mostra a marca negra. Ela estava com a tinta desbotada e um tanto sem forma, mas estava lá de toda forma.

Era um recado claro de que ela deveria saber onde estava se metendo. Ele não queria que ela esquecesse quem ele era.

_Bastardo._

Draco permanecia imperturbável como sempre e, não pela primeira vez, Gina se questionou sobre o que estava fazendo ali.

Ela suspirou firme e mandou que suas pernas a obedecessem.

Gina descartou seu robe jogando-o no chão porque sabia que a falta de cuidado o irritaria. Com passos um tanto hesitantes, ela cobriu a distância até a poltrona e, sem cerimônias se sentou no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo magro.

Foi uma surpresa e tanto porque Malfoy parecia estar prestes a dizer alguma coisa – provavelmente desagradável e que ela não gostaria de ouvir. Definitivamente não estava lá para ouvi-lo.

Contudo, ela aproveitou sua boca semiaberta para invadi-lo com sua língua sem a menor cerimônia ou pedido de licença.

Passada a surpresa, a boca dele se moveu ferozmente contra a dela, sugando, mordendo, atacando. E, para a completa agonia de Gina, havia ali um calor que não tinha sentido com nenhum parceiro. Que não havia sentido com Harry.

Só podia ser o excesso de firewhiskey. O mundo não estava fazendo nenhum sentido.

Gina hesitou brevemente.

"O que foi?" Malfoy perguntou com voz rouca e desconfiada, como se esperasse a qualquer momento que ela pudesse correr porta afora, rindo e dizendo como ele era idiota.

Gina o ignorou, tentando se concentrar naquela sensação. Para provar seu ponto, ela se esfregou nele novamente, suas respirações quentes se misturando no ar frio do escritório escuro. Ela o beijou suavemente, sentindo Malfoy fechar suas mãos em torno da sua cintura, guiando-a. Então ela aprofundou o beijo, mordendo, e entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos platinados, longos e finos.

_Ali!,_ ela pensou exaltada e ofendida. Lá estava aquela sensação de novo! Era quase criminosa!

Malfoy arregalou os olhos levemente, como se tivesse sido atingido pela mesma epifania que ela.

Havia algo ali.

Em defesa dele, ele pareceu se recuperar mais rápido. E, como bom sonserino grande bastardo, ele procurou usar isso ao seu favor.

"Ora, não sei se devo me sinto presunçoso ou enojado." Ele disse com sua voz arrastada cheia de escárnio. "Mas parece que você me quer com bastante intensidade. Admita." Malfoy se inclinou a direção a ela, pressionando o nariz contra a garganta dela e inspirando o cheiro – que em um mundo normal deveria fazê-lo sentir repulsa.

"Jamais. Eu te odeio." Gina rosnou e se odiou pela forma de como jogou a cabeça para trás para dar mais acesso a ele.

"Talvez." Ele respondeu com a voz anormalmente rouca que fez Gina tremer. "Isso só torna tudo _muito_ mais prazeroso."

A revelação que ela o queria mesmo – não só por uma maneira de deixar Harry com ciúmes – a deixou mais furiosa, dessa vez não com Harry, mas sim com ela e com Malfoy. E porque não podia descontar em si mesma, ela focou toda a sua luxúria raivosa em Malfoy, abrindo com rispidez a clara camisa negra.

Draco começou a traçar a linha do seu maxilar com beijos demorados, preguiçosos. "Essa camisa provavelmente custava seu salário anual como artilheira." Malfoy grunhiu contra a pele dela.

"Anda acompanhando minha carreira, Malfoy?" Gina perguntou suavemente.

"Não se dê mais valor do que o devido, Weasley." Draco respondeu com voz abafada enquanto subia e descia suas mãos pelas pernas delas. "Acompanho quadribol, apenas."

"Entre uma burocracia e outra do Ministério." Gina riu com veneno enquanto passava a mão pelo peito pálido. Ela sabia que Draco tinha alguma inclinação pelo quadribol e não acharia estranho se ele estivesse enveredado por essa carreira. Isso, é claro, se ele não fosse herdeiro dos Malfoy e tivesse outras obrigações. "Pelo menos durante a temporada de quadribol, é um prazer não ter que olhar essa sua cara de doninha."

Draco parou como se tivesse tomado um tapa.

Gina engoliu em seco e claramente não pôde esconder a reação dele. Parecia que tinha ido um pouco longe demais.

"Seu pedido é uma ordem." Draco retrucou friamente, com uma ponta de acidez cínica que não fazia nada para aliviar a consciência de Gina.

Com uma força que Gina não achou que ele possuía, ele a ergueu bruscamente e a girou no seu colo, grudando as costas dela no seu peito nu, posicionando-a entre as longas pernas dele.

"Ouch!" Gina gemeu de dor, mas não fez esforço para sair daquela posição um tanto claustrofóbica.

Ela podia sentir o peito dele se expandir e contrair com a respiração ofegante. Aquela vibração tão visceral passando do peito dele direto para a espinha dela era intoxicante. Depois de uns segundos ela achou um ritmo contra o corpo dele e sentiu a mão direita dele contra sua cintura, em um carinho sutil.

Não sabia se queria que aquilo acabasse naquele momento ou durasse eternamente.

Gina sentia a respiração dele no seu pescoço, o rosto dele virando lentamente em direção seu cabelo e ela suspirou. "Melhor assim, Weasley?" Ele perguntou depois de beijar prolongadamente a junção entre a cabeça e o pescoço dela. "Sem ver meu rosto?"

Gina só teve o espírito de acenar levemente a cabeça.

Os dedos dele permaneceram castos na cintura dela e aquilo só servia para enervá-la mais quando os lábios dele se prenderam no pescoço dela.

Ele roçou os dentes na orelha dela, passando a língua suavemente pela região. Ela fechou os olhos. Não conseguir vê-lo era quase surreal.

A mão dele deslizou para a barriga dela, permanecendo espalmada sobre a região.  
Merlin, como ele tinha dedos longos!

Gina sabia que ficou mais vermelha ainda diante do pensamento.

Ele se moveu e Gina se surpreendeu no quanto ele também a queria, a evidência disso se pronunciando de forma eloquente contra as costas dela. Os lábios dele sugavam lentamente seu pescoço.

Gina sentiu seu coração acelerar quando os dedos de Malfoy passaram por baixo do cós da calça social que ela usava, em direção ao seu ponto mais íntimo. A cabeça dela estava girando e ela não conseguia ouvir nada além da respiração dele, acelerada, brusca e quente.

Ele roçava seus dedos com cada vez mais intensidade, beijando sua jugular, sugando-a, _marcando-a_.

Não era certo que ele tivesse o controle da situação, Gina pensava vagamente consciente. Então ela rolou o quadril contra ele e Malfoy teve que abafar um gemido contra o pescoço dela. O que ele não conseguiu conter, contudo, foi como o quadril dele se moveu para frente contra o traseiro dela e como sua mão apertou a cintura de Gina.

Ela sorriu vitoriosamente.

Como vingança, os dedos dele se pressionaram mais fundo. Gina gemeu, encostando sua cabeça contra o ombro dele enquanto a outra mão de Malfoy subia do seu estômago para cobrir seu seio, puxando-a para mais perto dele, como se não quisesse que ela saísse dali nunca mais.

"_Draco."_ Ela sussurrou enquanto atingia seu clímax, prendendo a mão dele como uma prisioneira entre suas coxas.

E então a realização daquilo a atingiu. Não estava ali para aquela intimidade! Estava ali por vingança!

Era inadmissível que ela começasse a chama-lo pelo primeiro nome como se eles fossem íntimos.

Como se eles estivessem fazendo algo além de sexo casual.

Gina pulou da poltrona quase tropeçando no carpete caro.

Ela se virou para encará-lo ferozmente. Olhos cinzas da cor de tempestade a encararam de volta. Ainda sentado na poltrona com as pernas abertas na mesma posição em que estava antes de ela se levantar em um pulo. A evidência da excitação dele marcando demais a calça. Ele respirou profundamente, encarando-a como um predador, perseguindo-a.

Aquilo a fez lembrar porque estava ali. Não para interlúdios cheios de intimidade e coisas que a assustavam.

Ele pareceu ler o pensamento dela.

"Assustada, Weasley?" Draco perguntou e passou a língua sobre os lábios.

"Lembrem-se de quem eu sou, Malfoy." Gina respondeu com os dentes cerrados. "E de quantas vezes eu já chutei seu traseiro."

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente.

Ela mostraria a ele quem estava com medo.

Gina tinha feito um rabo de cavalo elaborado para ir à comemoração; agora ela soltava o elástico calmamente, deixando o seu cabelo vermelho cair para além dos ombros. O sorriso morreu na boca de Malfoy e Gina considerou aquilo uma vitória pessoal.

Num movimento fluído, ela tirou sua blusa e quase arrancou seu sutiã. Malfoy engoliu em seco, Gina constatou quando o pomo de adão ficou em evidência. Aquilo era a motivação adicional que sua autoestima precisava.

Lentamente, ela rebolou para fora da calça que usava, chutando-a para fazer companhia para seu robe descartado no meio da sala. Por um momento, ela desejou ter vestido algo mais sexy para a ocasião, mas, de alguma forma, aquilo não importava, não pela forma que ele estava olhando para ela, como se ela fosse a última coisa que restava no mundo.

A ousadia obviamente o surpreendeu e ele deixou escapar quase um rosnado baixo – um que era totalmente não-Malfoy e por isso Gina gostou ainda mais dele. Malfoy levantou e caminhou em direção a ela, olhar travado no dela. Era um tanto ameaçador e fez com que Gina institivamente recuasse dois passos, sentindo seu quadril esbarrar com a grande mesa de Malfoy atrás dela.

Draco a encurralou entre si mesmo e a mesa. Com um movimento calculado, prendeu os dedos em volta da calcinha dela, sua última peça de roupa. Ele hesitou.

Por um momento, Gina imaginou que ele estivesse pedindo permissão.

Uma observação mais atenta dentro dos olhos cinzas deu a resposta para o questionamento de Gina. Era um desafio, não um pedido mudo. Draco Malfoy estava desafiando-a, como se perguntando se ela teria coragem de seguir adiante.

Que ela não se chamasse Gina Weasley se fugiria de um desafio proposto por ele. Colocando as mãos por cima das dele, ela empurrou a lingerie para baixo com convicção, enquanto encarava-o nos olhos com um sorriso malicioso.

Nunca havia se sentido tão exposta e ao mesmo tempo tão excitada. Era um sentimento tão inapropriado que Gina não tinha ideia do que fazer com ele.

Tinha certeza que naquele momento estava absolutamente vermelha. Não se sentia como ela mesma – _não era ela mesma_ – era uma outra pessoa que tinha bebido firewhiskey demais e estava ficando ainda mais inebriada pela adoração vinda dos olhos cinzas dos quais ela só tinha conhecido a faceta gelada. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão irresponsável e ao mesmo tempo tão poderosa estando na frente de Draco Malfoy, completamente nua, apenas com os cabelos cobrindo os seios parcialmente.

Malfoy a levantou como se ela não pesasse nada, empurrando todas as coisas da mesa para o chão. Gina aproveitou o momento para arrancar a camisa negra, revelando por completo o peito magro e pálido.

Como aquilo podia ser tão excitante?

Ele era muito diferente de Harry. Um pouco mais rígido em alguns pontos onde Harry era macio, mais magro e com menos pelos. Ela expulsou da cabeça aquela comparação e o puxou para mais perto, enquanto abria o cinto da calça dele, se atrapalhando com botões e zípers.

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha diante da ansiedade dela, um misto de divertimento e irritação. "Eu deveria ter adivinhado que você é tão selvagem nessas condições quanto é em todos os outros aspectos."

Gina se controlou para não desferir um tapa nele, concentrando sua atenção na tarefa mais importante à frente e conseguindo finalmente achar o caminho por dentro das calças dele, rumo ao que estava procurando. Ela o envolveu de maneira firme, quase beirando o doloroso e Malfoy não conseguiu frear o gemido que escapou dos seus lábios. "Cuidado, Malfoy," Gina tinha que confessar que havia adorado como ela não conseguiu distinguir se o som era oriundo da dor ou do prazer. "Selvagens podem ser ferozes em determinadas ocasiões."

"Não me resta alternativa a não ser te domesticar então." Malfoy afastou o pulso dela, torcendo-o levemente num aviso. Gina nem teve tempo de reagir quando a boca dele se fechou sobre um mamilo enquanto segurava firme nas coxas dela.

"Deixe uma marca" Gina mandou, puxando o queixo dele para cima e apontando para o ponto que unia o ombro esquerdo e o pescoço. "Bem aqui." Ela o sentiu sugar e morder no ponto indicado e instantaneamente soube que um machucado iria aparecer ali, cobrindo o fantasma de qualquer boca que tivesse passado por ali.

Malfoy abriu ainda mais os joelhos dela, se posicionando entre as pernas dela.

O próximo beijo foi lento e profundo. Fez os dedos dos pés dela se encolherem e pareceu que todos os ossos do seu corpo tinham sumido. Para tentar controlar um pouco mais a situação, Gina envolveu o quadril dele com suas pernas. Ele reagiu puxando levemente o cabelo dela, incentivando-a a inclinar o pescoço para o lado para que ele pudesse beijar preguiçosamente o pescoço exposto. Malfoy não fez questão de esconder a irritação que ela causava nele porque não se incomodou em deixar suas mordidas fora da equação, sugando sua pele e acariciando com a língua antes que ficasse doloroso demais.

Malfoy se posicionou melhor entre as pernas dela, puxando-a mais para a beirada da mesa e Gina abriu os olhos quando sentiu Malfoy prestes a penetrá-la.

_Era agora!,_ ela pensou freneticamente, sem saber como se sentir a respeito além daquele imenso redemoinho de calor que estava se formando no seu baixo ventre.

"Estranho." Malfoy comentou com um ar distante e Gina teve que lutar para voltar à realidade.

"O quê-?"

"Para alguém que me despreza tanto, você parece estar preparada _demais_."

Gina praticamente rosnou para ele. "Vai se foder!"

Ele sorriu de forma mordaz. "Estou prestes a." Ele pressionou a entrada dela de maneira firme e Gina mordeu o ombro dele, se recusando a deixá-lo ouvir o gemido que ele havia causado.

Então num só impulso, ele estava dentro dela.

Aquele homem que já havia tirado tanto de tantas pessoas e da própria família de Gina. E agora parecia que ele estava tirando algo mais, algo que ela não conseguia classificar completamente.

Ela fechou os olhos "Se mova rápido."

E se mover rápido ele fez. Era implacável, excruciante e Gina não queria nunca mais parar de sentir aquilo.

"Hmm," Malfoy pressionou um beijo nos lábios dela, depois no maxilar e então no lóbulo da orelha. "O Precioso Potter gosta que você dê ordens nele dessa forma?"

Gina enterrou as unhas na pele dele, deixando marcas, e Draco rosnou num aviso.

"Não quero falar sobre Harry agora."

Draco apoiou os braços na mesa e colocou o queixo no ombro de Gina. Era quase um abraço e Gina achou aquilo perigosamente íntimo. "Não é por causa dele que você está aqui?"

Por um bizarro momento, a primeira resposta que veio à mente dela foi um sonoro 'não'. Ela não podia dizer aquilo, então optou por algo mais neutro, mas que não fugia da realidade.

"Era."

Aquilo pegou Draco de surpresa e ele parou de se movimentar procurando os olhos dela com os seus. Como se buscasse respostas que nem mesmo Gina era capaz de conseguir para si mesma. O escrutínio dos olhos cinzas era tão intenso que Gina sentia vontade de sair dali e se esconder pelos próximos trinta anos.

"Você tem alguma ideia," ele rosnou na orelha dela depois de um momento, levando uma mão à cintura de Gina e apertando gentilmente. "do efeito que você tem nas pessoas?" Gina considerou que aquilo teria sido até picante se ele não tivesse soado um tanto irritado. "Alguma ideia do que você me faz querer fazer com você agora-"

Foi então que Malfoy fez a maior esquisitice da noite: ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela que estava cobrindo seu rosto e carinhosamente colocou atrás da sua orelha, beijando cada uma das suas bochechas, para então beijá-la na boca com ardor novamente.

Gina não queria aquela intimidade tenra, gentil – ou melhor, ela não queria _querer _tanto aquilo. Pelo menos não com o alguém que não fosse Harry Potter.

Era como se Malfoy e ela tivessem encontrado um território em comum. Os dois seres cercados de pessoas naquele mundo, mas que se sentiam extremamente solitários.

"Espera!"

Num solavanco, Draco parou de se movimentar imediatamente.

"Eu não quero dessa forma." Gina afirmou com convicção e o empurrou levemente, para que ele saísse de dentro dela.

Malfoy estava confuso e um tanto irritado, mas se limitou a erguer uma sobrancelha para ela, como se dissesse '_Ataque de consciência agora, Weasley?_'

Então Gina se virou de costas para ele para denotar sua atenção, não sem antes perceber como ele tinha parecido... _machucado_?

"É assim que você quer?" Malfoy perguntou friamente.

_Preste atenção_, algum lugar escondido na mente de Gina a recriminou_. Preste atenção no olhar dele, como sua voz mudou. Ele está tentando te dizer alguma coisa._ Mas a questão era que ela não podia lidar com intimidade, não com ele.

"Não é hora para ser exigente, Malfoy." A verdade era que ela não queria estar face a face com ele. Não gostava da ideia de que ele iria vê-lo no seu momento mais íntimo, principalmente porque pelo caminhar das coisas, ele seria a pessoa a levá-la naquele ponto. Nem uma outra. Nem Harry. E aquilo a assustava mais do que tudo. "Fazemos desse jeito ou não fazemos mais nada."

"E eu é que sou o exigente?" Draco sussurrou sarcasticamente, mas deu espaço para que ela se inclinasse sobre a mesa, apoiando os braços esticados na beirada do móvel. Gina olhou para ele por cima do ombro e ele parecia hesitar e, por algum motivo, estar um pouco chateado.

_Podemos sempre contar com Draco Malfoy para fazer beicinho mesmo durante o sexo, _Gina pensou com veneno.

Enfim ele pareceu se decidir. "Se é impessoalidade que você quer, Weasley, eu não poderia concordar mais." Ele empurrou o tronco dela para baixo e para frente de forma que ela ficasse praticamente com os seios encostados na mesa fria e, um segundo depois, ele estava dentro dela novamente.

"Sim, é exatamente_ isso_ que eu quero." Gina retrucou com os dentes cerrados.

Gina tinha a convicção de que ele iria começar a se movimentar, começar a ditar aquele ritmo primal que levaria a ambos onde eles precisavam ir – estavam ali para isso, certo?

Em vez disso, o quadril dele ficou perfeitamente imóvel e ele se dobrou sobre ela, beijando seu pescoço, ombros, cada nó da sua espinha. Cada beijo era lento, prolongado, como se ele quisesse explicar algo para ela.

Ela tinha vencido a batalha acerca da posição, mas Malfoy claramente vencia a batalha que se referia ao ritmo.

"Você é um bastardo, Malfoy". Gina xingou se agarrando ao menor traço de racionalidade que ela conseguia manter enquanto ela a beijava daquela forma.

Draco riu.

Draco Malfoy _riu_ e aquele som era tão estranho aos ouvidos de Gina que ela sentiu sua raiva se dissipar num instante. Isso também a ajudou a pensar com mais clareza.

"Mais forte." Ela murmurou e começou a guiar as investidas numa tentativa de fazer com que Draco a seguisse. Era como tinha que ser, rápido, intenso e animalesco. Só sexo.

Se libertando um pouco do seu autocontrole, logo as mãos de Malfoy estavam no quadril dela, guiando seus movimentos. Era um sexo frenético e desleixado, a batida obscena de pele contra pele preenchendo o ambiente.

Malfoy a puxou para cima até que as costas dela estivessem pressionadas contra o peito dele, enquanto suas mãos agora passeavam pelos seios dela. Todas as sensações de uma vez eram quase suficientes para sufocar Gina, era a libertação que ela nem sabia que obteria daquilo quando bolou um plano de vingança na sua cabeça.

Ela só pensou que passaria algumas horas tentando não vomitar na cara do Malfoy e pensando na Inglaterra...

Mas aquilo... Aquilo era -

Agora as estocadas vinham em um ângulo que ela nunca tinha sentido antes, atingindo um ponto que ela nem sabia que existia. Ela girou o braço para trás para enterrar os dedos nos cabelos platinados – finalmente desarrumados – quase arrancando alguns fios pela raiz.

Ela podia sentir o calor se acumulando no baixo ventre mais uma vez, pronto para se libertar.

Houve sucessivas batidas firmes e urgentes na porta do escritório de Malfoy. Draco sequer vacilou, apenas apertou a cintura de Gina ainda mais com uma mão, a outra firmemente plantada em um seio. Nesse momento, Gina tinha se descolado parcialmente da realidade.

Gina sabia – ela simplesmente sabia – que Harry estava do outro lado da porta.

Nesse exato instante, Malfoy deu uma estocada que fez Gina ofegar. As batidas na portam cessaram imediatamente.

O orgasmo pegou Gina de surpresa – foi um golpe rápido e violento e se espalhou através dela como fogo selvagem. E só porque os lábios de Malfoy estavam muito próximos da sua orelha, ela decidiu que seria uma boa ideia virar a cabeça para beijá-lo enquanto ele ainda martelava contra ela. Não era o melhor ângulo para um beijo, mas ele retribuiu com entusiasmo.

E ela não estava acostumada com entusiasmo vindo de Draco Malfoy. Não quando não havia tortura e chantagem envolvidos.

Malfoy aumentou o ritmo das investidas, e Gina sentiu os músculos firmes do braço dele ficarem tensos enquanto ele a segurava mais firmemente e atingia seu próprio clímax em um gemido baixo.

Eles ficaram naquela posição mais alguns instantes até que Malfoy saiu de dentro dela, ofegante e tentando se recompor da melhor maneira que podia. Gina olhou sobre o ombro e era até uma cena engraçada ver Malfoy tão descomposto e suado daquela forma, lutando para erguer e fechar a calça.

Quando ele notou a observação dela, ergueu uma sobrancelha que só poderia ser traduzido como desafio. "Então, Weasley." Ele perguntou com sua casualidade fria. "Encontrou o que veio buscar comigo?"

"Talvez." Gina se virou para ele e se apoiou na mesa para recuperar o fôlego, pela primeira vez não se importando com a intimidade de estar completamente nua na frente dele. "Terei que procurar mais vezes para ter certeza".

Malfoy deu um sorriso torto e malicioso para ela, que era ao mesmo tempo irritante e excitante. E um convite.

* * *

Gina saiu primeiro da sala fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando Draco para trás. Ela não se surpreendeu minimamente ao encontrar Harry do lado de fora, encostado na parede de braços cruzados. A expressão dele era de uma profunda decepção.

Harry olhou _diretamente_ para ela. Gina sabia que tinha a atenção dele, que ele não estava olhando através dela como se ela fosse uma mobília.

Então, sem dizer uma palavra, ela acenou gentilmente numa despedida muda e saiu caminhando em direção aos elevadores, sem sequer dar a chance para que ele falasse qualquer coisa.

_Agora você me vê._

Ela se surpreendeu como, naquele momento, essa conclusão não era a principal coisa que se passava na sua mente, que estava povoada de olhos cinzas, toques gelados e cabelos platinados.


End file.
